Transformers: Overload
by SplinterPoint
Summary: The Autobots are on the brink of destruction, with Cybertron practically abandoned. Introducing new characters alongside the classic ones.
1. Chapter 1

Act 1: Ignition

"Voltage, come in!"

"Yeah, what?", Voltage called into his com.

"We need back-up, Devastator is here!"

 _Devastator_. If he was there, Galvatron must have had a good reason to send the Constructicons.

"Scrap, okay Inferno, I'll go get Bravo team."

"You'd better, or Lieutenant Prowl will have your hide!"

Voltage bolted towards the barracks. Shoving the doors open, he thundered down the hall to the room marked "Meeting Room A".

"Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, you'd better come with me."

"But why?", asked Skydive.

"Delta team are under attack, and guess what? The 'cons have Devastator with them."

"So you're here for Superion?", asked the ever eager Fireflight.

"Yeah, pretty much." Voltage responded.

They dashed out of the barracks and transformed, the Aerialbots into their jet forms and Voltage into a Cybertronian assault fighter.

"We're their only chance of survival. Hit them fast and hit them hard. Make a few bots feel like an army."

"Hear hear!", the Aerialbots shouted, trailing behind Voltage.

"Wait, why did you pick us, and not, you know, Powerglide or Sunburst?"

"Didn't you hear, their all off-world, defending numerous of our other outposts and planets from the 'cons. We're the only ones available.", said Skydive in a curt tone.

They arrived at the trenches, and soared above, seeing Gearshift and Beacon discharge their weapons at the ever looming Devastator.

"Thank the spark you're here!", he cried as the Aerialbots landed and transformed. Voltage remained in the air, searching for Inferno. He spotted him gunning down Typhoon, a 'con twice his size. The charred remains of Crossflare laid at his feet as he landed, he fired his sidearm at Scourge. The Decepticon crumpled as Voltage tore him apart with laser-fire. He looked up and saw the Aerialbots forming Superion. The massive combiner charged at Devastator and they were locked in fierce combat.

"Oi', ya need help?", he shouted a Inferno.

"No, Voltage, I'm fine, worry about yourself for now!", he yelled back.

Inferno ripped Wrangle apart with his plasma-releaser and tackled Dirge, grappling onto his tail wing and shot him in the chest, putting his spark out. Superion punched Devastator in the chest hard enough and the Constructicon monstrosity fell apart. The majority of the Decepticon forces seemed to sense defeat and retreated, while the valiant ones that fought till the end were quickly no more. There were more casualties than they thought. The most crushing, the young Comet, savaged by Runamuck and Runabout. Ramcutter was tending to Comet's injuries as Voltage and Inferno walked into the medbay onboard the _Stinger_ , a autobot ship that was dispatched for the mission.

"That was _awesome_!", exclaimed Dynamo.

"That was most certainly not _awesome_ ," replied Huffer.

"I thought we were going to die."

"You _always_ think we're going to die," said Inferno, rolling his eyes.

"That's besides the point," Huffer replied grumpily.

"Just shut up, Huffer," said Gearshift.

Huffer subsequently shut up. Grumbling, he scuttled away.

"What was that all about?", asked Voltage as he walked from Comet's stretcher.

"Dynamo just chose the wrong time to make remarks about the battle," replied Gearshift. They gathered around Beacon's stretcher.

"Hey, Beacon, you there?", asked Voltage.

The only response was mumbling that nobody could make out and groans. He had been shot out of the sky by Sixshot.

"Well this isn't good," said Dynamo.

"Ya think?", responded Inferno.


	2. Chapter 2

{Act 2: Shattered}

" _Hey, Blaze!_ Get to the medbay!", yelled Prowl as he scrambled down the corridor of the _Stinger_. A loud _Fphoom_ and the discharge of weapons was enough to get Blaze moving as he hurtled through the door of the medbay. Inside was chaos. The injured were being targeted, the first being poor Beacon, while the other Autobots were trying to protect the others and hold the Decepticons off.

"Gearshift, what in the name of the Allspark happened!", Blaze cried out.

"The 'cons happened!", Gearshift shouted back.

Blaze pulled his weapon, a large shock rifle, from his back and charged into the fray. There were bodies everywhere. He let loose a barrage of laserfire at the Decepticons, but it didn't do much as faze them. He ran right at them and socked Reflector in the face.

"Spawn of a glitch," he muttered and pulled out his plasma imploder. Lobbing it over his head, he chuckled as it detonated, killing Talon, and battering others. Then Prowl came. He crashed the door down and pulled out his dual pistols. He tore the Decepticons apart, peppering them with energized photon particles, exploding upon impact. The survivors scattered, running for all possible exits, only to be fallen by the rest of the Autobots.

"Check-in, Charlie team, Omega team? Anyone?" Prowl shouted into his com, but with no avail.

" _Blast_!"

"How did this happen?", asked Inferno. "I thought the 'cons retreated?"

"Actually, from what it seems, they stowed away either onboard or latched themselves onto the outside," replied Perceptor.

"Can it bit-brains, we have bigger problems to attend to, like taking our ship back," said Gearshift.

"He's right. We need to drive the Decepticons off or we have no chance of making it back to Cybertron," said Voltage. He had an injured arm, but otherwise he had be unscathed from the skirmish in the medbay.

"I think we should just stay here, where it's safe," muttered Rattletrap.

"Go jump in a smelter!", shouted Blaze.

"Actually that isn't a bad idea, we could stay here and make a camp," replied Dynamo.

"I agree. Voltage and Gearshift, go scout the perimeter, but do not engage unless you have to," said Prowl.

"Yes sir," the two said in unison. Then they promptly left.

"Inferno and Huffer, stack some crates so we have cover in case the 'cons find us."

"Yes sir!"

"Oh, all right."

The two grabbed crates and went to work.

"The rest of you, help the injured, we have a lot of work to do," said Prowl in a grave tone.

[*][*][*]

Voltage and Gearshift snuck through the corridor.

"Should we split up? The two of us make too much noise," Gearshift uttered in a low voice.

"Maybe," responded Voltage.

"This is a yes or no question, not "maybe"," replied Gearshift.

"Alright, yeah. We probably should," said Voltage.

The two split up at the next corridor. Voltage prowling the hall, thinking about what might happen if they were captured. A sense of dread filled his spark as he trudged on. He spotted Ramjet and Thrust guarding the entrance to the main bridge. There was no room for error.

"Hi," whispered Dynamo.

" _Why_ are you here," Voltage whispered furiously.

"I just wanted to see," he replied.

"Just stay back,"

He sped down the hall, igniting his beam sword, whereas his guns would make too much noise. The two Decepticons raised their weapons and fired. He dodged the first shot and deflected the second with his blade. The Decepticons switched their weapons to automatic and continued to fire at Voltage. He flipped over them and slashed at them both, severing Thrust's arm and cutting Ramjet in half. Voltage quickly impaled Thrust, and the poor Decepticon fell to the ground, dead. But the 'cons hadn't been the only ones hurt during the scuffle. Dynamo was lying on the ground, smoke seeping from the wound in his chest. He had been hit by Thrust's first shot.

"Oh no."

He quickly scooped Dynamo's body up and dashed for the medbay. He then saw Breakdown and Drag Strip guarding the entrance to the medbay. He quickly punched them when they were looking away and knocked them both unconscious. Then he opened a space bridge and beamed them outside of the ship. When he finally made it to the medbay, Dynamo's spark was fading.

"Hold on, almost there," Voltage murmured.

Ramcutter quickly rushed forward to receive the injured Dynamo.

"What happened out there!", said Huffer.

"Dynamo snuck on the recon mission and was on the receiving end of a blast from the 'cons," replied Voltage.

"Well what did you find?", asked Prowl.

"The Decepticons were blocking the entrance to the main bridge, and some were dispatched recently to guard the hallways outside," replied Voltage.

"Is Gearshift back yet?"

"No, and he isn't responding to his com either," replied Prowl.

"I'll go look for him."

And with that, he bolted out of the medbay. He took the other side of the corridor, where he had seen Gearshift last. He walked down the hall, looking through all of the rooms, with no luck.

"Blast," he murmured.

He kept searching, and finally spotted Gearshift, on a data emitter.

"What are you doing?", Voltage whispered.

"I'm checking to see if there are any security cameras I can tap into," he responded.

"Well are there any?"

"Yes, and now I'm downloading them into a data-pad," Gearshift responded.

"Well, hurry up!"

"It's a delicate process, you can't just speed it up."

"Well is it done?"

"Almost, just wait."

"We could be capture any second, and you're just sitting here waiting for a bar to reach the other side of the screen. Dynamo is dying because of the 'cons, so I have a question for you. Do you even think they're a threat?"

"Yes, I do, and now if you'd shut up, we would have a smaller chance of getting caught," responded Gearshift.

"Done. Let's go. Wait, why is Dynamo dying?"

"He snuck onto the recon mission and followed me, and then got hit by a shot that just missed me."

"Oh."

The two dashed down the hall to the base.

Inside, they found a maelstrom, Autobots rushing everywhere to aid the injured, Inferno and Huffer were still setting up fortifications. Comet and Beacon seemed to be back on their feet, but that couldn't be said the same for others. Crossflare, along with many others, was still unresponsive.

"We're back!", said Gearshift.

"Well, what did you find?", asked Inferno, walking over.

"We tapped into the security cameras, so we can see how the 'cons got in and who they are," replied Voltage.

"This looks promising," said Inferno, scanning the data-pad.

"Give it to Lieutenant Prowl."

They walked up to Prowl and handed the data-pad to him.


End file.
